


Let’s  ichi-go ichi-e

by sleepycake



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, M/M, Random & Short, Stream of Consciousness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepycake/pseuds/sleepycake
Summary: 悠太看到他臉頰浮現的兩口酒窩，什麼都追究不下去，無論是前面那句我愛你，或感冒服藥的副作用。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 6





	Let’s  ichi-go ichi-e

下台後感覺快靈魂出竅。

鄭在玹的意識緊跟著大家，卸妝更衣，被趕鴨子上架般坐進車內，強效感冒強讓頭顱昏沉沉的，車內暖氣使得鼻塞更不適。  
好餓喔想吃飯，好累喔想睡覺，不知道哪一種感覺比較強烈，他覺得兩道力量在自己體內拔河，整個人坍陷在座位上。

徐英浩開始說起練習生時期的某一年新春，他和悠太、昀昀無法返家過年，三個人跑去吃壽司，結帳時發現金額太高偷用公司信用卡付款，事後被經紀人訓斥。  
金澤的壽司一定也很好吃，中本悠太插話，雖然在首爾也吃得到，但家鄉的壽司還是最無懈可擊。  
在玹感覺好一點了嗎，文泰一經過自己面前，有點擔心看著他。  
坐在自己後面的李泰容突然問道，今天登台前記得上mic了吧以後都要記得喔。  
哥哥們交談的聲音從四面八方砸向自己，將他彈進回憶。

受訓的時候，大家一起上過日文課，老師講解了「旨み」這個字。平常指的是美味、好吃，另一個意思指的是「鮮味」，也就是酸甜苦鹹以外，人可以品嚐到的味覺。  
金澤是日本巡迴演唱會的第三個城市。  
面向日本海，秋冬寒冷，有著豐饒肥美的漁獲，因為有生食鮮魚的習慣，養成日本人敏銳的鮮味味覺。

說真的，過去也不是很認真上日文課，他當時總想，不會講的全交給悠太哥哥翻譯就好了，這不就是公司甄選日籍成員的原因之一嗎。  
後來大家的日文程度越來越好，甚至能幫悠太分擔翻譯和發言的工作，在玹想講什麼就跑到悠太身邊耳語，他馬上口譯成日語，哥哥從來沒露出一絲厭煩的態度。

在玹盯著盤中那一顆顆方塊狀的食物，散發著醋香，閃動著油亮亮的魚脂，每往口中餵食自己一次，逐漸感受到蛋白質和澱粉回填身體，走失的靈魂終於歸位，雖然身體不適，但演唱會後的炙熱、亢奮，讓他想澆下幾口啤酒冷卻，喝完才想起酒精是否會影響藥效。  
算了，負負得正，以毒攻毒。

悠太的聲音從對面傳來，我跟大家分享一個單字，一期一會。席間大家突然安靜下來。  
很久以前，他曾告訴過他「一期一會」，一生一次的相逢，眼前時光不再重來，珍惜我們當下的每個瞬間，每次的緣分。  
當時鄭在玹還吐槽他是從哪裡抄來的佳句，他笑笑回嘴說，這真的是一個四字成語啦。  
當時錯怪哥哥了。  
在場有些團員好像是第一次聽聞這個單字，他忍不住沾沾自喜，自己和哥哥之間擁有許多只有他們知曉的回憶，腦袋瓜輕飄飄的。  
他看見悠太提及自己母語文化時閃閃發光著，不禁傻傻地揚起微笑望著他。

以後登台前大家一起喊「Let’s ichi-go ichi-e」好像不錯，話題結束前，金道英提議。

酸甜苦鹹的日子實在太漫長，大家咬著牙埋頭苦幹。巡迴演唱會定案時，他覺得揚眉吐氣的時刻終於到來，所有的辛苦忍耐都有了回報。雖然還無法像前輩到大巨蛋規模的場地演出，可是小場地距離觀眾很近，一切都是第一次，所以很新鮮、很刺激。

慶功宴結束後，李馬克說要去美術館散步。  
他在旅遊指南網站上看到這間宛如飛碟的美術館，想去看看，金廷祐和悠太想一起去，鄭在玹也想去。

他們抵達時，美術館已經閉館，但是尚未關閉光源，整間透明玻璃的美術館在冬季乾燥的黑夜中越顯晶瑩剔透。  
馬克從手機上搜尋到美術館空拍圖，是一座圓形的場館，他很感興趣所以想來參觀。  
那我們就分頭走，走到一半就會遇到對方了吧，金廷祐提議，隨即和馬克一起往左行進，悠太和在玹則往右。

其實以前我在日本也沒什麼機會觀光，希望將來再和大家來日本旅遊，悠太喃喃道，沿著圓弧曲線的玻璃外牆前進，館內暖黃的燈光照映在他臉上，看來略顯疲累落寞。

他人生的前一半在日本度過，後一半在韓國發展，好像屬於兩地的人，也像不屬於這兩地的人。  
踏進這圈子就沒有回頭路了，誰都一樣。

悠太突然停下腳步，指向館內，哇，好可愛，那是椅子吧！  
在玹看見數張兔耳造型的木質椅子整齊排列牆邊，像是在無人的美術館內安分靜謐地恭候明天到訪的遊客。  
那瞬間不知怎地，可能因為慶功宴吃太飽，他感到一團東西從胃部上升竄出，接著吐出一句自己都覺得莫名其妙的話：哥，謝謝你來到127，我愛你喔。

本來還張望著館內陳列的悠太，撐大眼睛盯著在玹，深冬的金澤也非常寒冷，他以為自己耳朵凍壞，錯聽了什麼，但一見他紅通通的鼻尖下流出透明鼻涕，便相信方才那是感冒藥引發的失言。

在玹是不是飯後忘記吃藥？我看你還喝啤酒。  
他聽了只是笑而不答，悠太看到他臉頰浮現的兩口酒窩，什麼都追究不下去，無論是前面那句我愛你，或感冒服藥的副作用。

哥！不是說好走到一半要相遇嗎？廷祐從圓弧外牆那一頭走向他們，抱怨著。  
馬克注意到那些椅子，剛剛也有看見幾張一模一樣的椅子，泰容哥或道英哥好像會喜歡這種的，說著說著自己拿出手機拍照幾張，傳送到群組中。  
悠太已經被廷祐揣走了，他和李楷燦一樣喜歡抱著哥哥，再被哥哥推開，只見他們拉拉扯扯一番，李馬克也小跑步跟上，自己殿後，直到大家的身影溶進了夜中。

圓，沒有起點，沒有終點，是無限的。  
地球上有七十幾億的人口，能和彼此相遇的緣分很小，可是當我們在一起，相信一期一會的話，也許可以變成無限。

後來，巡迴演唱會因為疫情中斷了，雖然很不甘心，不過因禍得福，他終於聽到哥哥也對自己說了「我愛你」。

那是非常後來的事情了。

**Author's Note:**

> #HAPPYJAEHYUNDAY  
> #NeoCityJapanKanazawa  
> I publish works only on AO3.


End file.
